


Firework Fingertips

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone will find their soulmate eventually....right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a cute one

Gavin had been searching all his life for his soulmate. Everyone he knew had found theirs. It's not something that consumed him, but whenever he passed a stranger in the street he always wondered if he was meant to be with them. If that invisible strand connecting his heart to someone else's was drawing him closer. He remembered the first time his mother had told him about it.   
"When you grow up, one day you will meet a woman who makes you see colours you never knew existed. You'll feel something right in your heart that makes it beat faster and the ends of your fingertips will feel like fireworks."   
Gavin had tried to feel that with so many people. So many times he'd been on dates, met women, but never felt that spark. He thought he came close once, with a girl he met in college but she found someone that made her eyes sparkle brighter than when she was with Gavin. England was drab and boring, and so Gavin made a change. A new job at a company called Roosterteeth. He became close friends and roommates with a man called Geoff and his wife Griffon. They were his family, and he was for the first time, in a long time, content.   
"So how did you two know you were soul mates?" Gavin asked one night, lying in the grass in the backyard on the Ramsey's house on a summers evening. Griffon smiled and wrapped an arm around Geoff.   
"You just know Gav"   
"Just like that? The second you see them? You know?"   
"Yeah buddy, it's like... Magic" Geoff described.   
"Well when the bloody hell am I gonna find her?" Gavin whined. Griffon sat up and frowned.   
"Hey Gav? You sure it's a 'her?'"   
"What'd you mean?"   
"Well how do you know your soulmate isn't a guy?" Gavin sat and thought for a minute  
"It doesn't work that way does it?"   
"What? Of course it does!"   
"I've- I've never met soulmates that are of the same sex so I thought it didn't exist?"   
Geoff began to laugh and Griffon looked at the Brit fondly. Such a sheltered little life his parents made him live.   
"Well maybe you've been looking in the wrong place then sweetheart" She concluded. Maybe he had. 

It was a few weeks later when Gavin's computer stopped working.   
"Geoff seriously, nothing's happening" He whined   
"Jesus look lemme call the IT guy"   
"We have an IT guy?"   
"Yeah man he's new, maybe he'll kick your ass for being such a dumb fuck. I heard he's really mean" Geoff laughed.  
Brilliant. All Gavin needed was more abuse. Geoff made a call and a few minutes later and brown, curly haired man leant on the doorframe, looking at Gavin.   
"Which genius broke his computer this time?" His accent was thick with New Jersey. Gavin's hairs on the back of his neck stood on their ends. His throat became dry very quickly and he turned in his chair to see the man. His eyes widened and his jaw opened slightly, gaping at the sight before him.   
"I- I- "   
"So this idiot huh?" he smirked, Gavin left his seat allowing Michael to get under his desk. He was sure that this man was his soulmate. But if that was the case, why wasn't Michael looking at him the same way? Gavin turned and looked at Geoff who immediately knew what was going on and nodded at Gavin.   
"So Michael, you uh- you like it here?" Geoff asked casually as Michael worked away.   
"Yeah man, pretty cool stuff here"   
"Chicks are pretty hot too right?" Geoff tested. Michael scoffed.   
"Surprisingly not really my thing man" Gavin was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second.   
"Oh that's cool. So guys then, any decent looking ones here apart from myself?" Geoff joked. Michael laughed again.   
"Well Y'know, certainly aren't as bad as the last place I worked" He rose from the desk and looked at Gavin with a smirk.   
"All fixed idiot, next time, try checking your mouse is plugged in"   
"I- I- mhm" Gavin nodded.   
"Cool- see ya " He said before leaving casually. Gavin sunk in his seat. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe Gavin's body was wrong.   
"Hey- it's alright buddy, maybe he just didn't see you"   
"Geoff he looked right at me. He saw me. I'm just- maybe I'm just not his" He said quietly before returning to his work. 

Days slowly passed and Gavin kept bumping into Michael. They made small talk and Gavin felt his confidence fall, he became quieter and more shy when Michael was around. Ashamed that he felt this way about someone who clearly didn't feel it back.   
Geoff felt saddened watching Gavin wilt. There was very little he could do about it. So he went to see Michael, hoping to seek some answers. Michael was sitting as his desk modifying a computer he had ordered.   
"Sup dude"   
"Sup. That nerd forget how to plug his mouse in again?" Michael said looking up at Geoff.   
"Nah. He's good. Tell me, how do you feel about said Nerd?"   
"Who? Gavin? He's pretty cool."   
"Just pretty cool?"   
"Yeah dude, I don't know" He set his screwdriver down. "What's with the Spanish Inquisition?"   
"Nothing man. See ya around"   
"Yeah. Sure." Michael muttered watching Geoff walk away.   
When lunchtime came around Michael made his way to the break room. Gavin was sat in the corner eating a sandwich quietly gazing at nothing.   
"Hey" Michael said sitting down.   
"Hi" Gavin said quietly, not looking at the man.   
"So I have a question. You found your soulmate yet?" Michael blurted out. Gavin looked up and shook his head.   
"Nah I thought I did but I guess I was wrong"   
"You ever wonder what it's gonna be like?"  
Gavin just watched him.   
"I'm a test tube baby man. Dad shot blanks so they cooked me up. I'll never be able to feel it cause like...I wasn't naturally born" He shrugged. Gavin continued to watch him curiously.   
"Anyways I just came to get my coffee. I'll see ya" Michael said heading for the door. Gavin stood up shakily.   
"It's like...fireworks at the end of your fingertips. A-and you can't hear anything properly the first time you see them because the blood is rushing so fast in your ears. Your knees get all weak and you forget every word you thought you knew. It's like seeing in colour for the first time in your life. That's uh- that's what it's like. And when- when you think they don't see you the same? It's like you lose a part of you." Gavin finished quietly. Michael turned to face him.   
"How do you know that?"   
"I- I just heard it. I should get back to work" Gavin said moving past the man. Michael caught his arm.   
"No. No you didn't. You've felt it. You felt that."   
"It doesn't matter Michael." Gavin struggled against his grip  
"Well what happened? Did they die?"   
"No- just get off me-"   
"Hey man it's okay-"   
"NO, no it isn't okay, Michael. How will it ever be okay that the man I love won't ever look at me the same fucking way I look at him?!" Gavin shrieked. Geoff was already at the door with his arms around Gavin's waist.   
"Hey cmon Gav. Let's go back to the office"   
"I'm sorry-" Michael started.   
"Just fuck off Michael. Fuck off!" Gavin shouted as Geoff carried him away.   
Michael felt hurt, he was only asking a question and Gavin had exploded at him like that, what a douche. 

Michael thought about it all day. He thought about it when he got home and in the shower and then finally when he got into bed. What kind of a guy couldn't look at Gavin the same way-   
"Oh my god it's me" Michael said bolting upwards in bed. He dialled Geoff.   
"Michael it's 3am. What the hell do you want?"   
"It's me isn't it? It's me? That's why Gavin freaked out when I asked him. It's fucking me isn't it?"   
"Jesus- yeah it's you now can I go to bed?"   
"No I'm coming over, text me your address" Michael hurried. He grabbed the keys to his car not bothering to throw on clothes,opting instead for his avenger pyjamas. Geoff's address lit up his phone and he began to drive. He was such an idiot. He'd been breaking Gavin's heart and he didn't even realise. When he arrived at Geoff's house, the older man was already waiting on the porch for him.  
"Michael he's asleep- I don't think it's a good idea-" By this point Michael was already on Geoff's house and heading up the stairs. He opened the door to a bedroom. Griffon was sat up in bed.  
"Yo. Gavin's room?" Griffon, stunned at the sight of the boy pointed next door. Geoff was behind Michael by this point.   
"Your wife's hot dude, if I was into chicks I'd totally try and bang her" He quipped opening Gavin's door.   
"Jesus Christ Michael" Geoff said watching as the boy sat on the edge of Gavin's bed. Michael touched his shoulder gently and Gavin's eyes fluttered open.  
"Michael?" He croaked.   
"Yeah- hi- I just need to-" And he leant down kissing Gavin's lips gently. It was numb for a while, but slowly Michaels fingertips felt warmer. He pulled back looking at the stunned, sleepy face in front of him.  
"I felt it" He whispered. Gavin sat up slowly.   
"Don't lie-"   
"No Gavin.... I- I really felt it. In my fingertips. It wasn't fireworks- but it was something" He laughed in disbelief. Gavin watched Michael carefully. Michael was genuinely as shocked as he was. He was telling the truth.   
"Promise-"   
Michael leant in and kisses Gavin again, more forcefully than before and sure enough, his fingertips tingled. He gasped in surprise and laughed into the kiss.   
"I- I promise-" He smiled and moved away so he could focus on Gavin's face.   
"Okay" Gavin nodded. "Now you know how I feel"   
"God- I never thought I would feel it. I - I'm sorry-"  
"Don't be sorry love, you weren't to know it was me" Gavin whispered sleepily. Michael laughed again.  
"So I guess I kinda just barged in here, woke you up and made out with you, I should probably go"   
"Stay" Gavin pleaded, wrapping his arms around Michaels neck, kissing his lips gently. Michael responded and nodded.   
"Okay"   
Geoff coughed from across the room.   
"Alright- should have really left but Y'know..kinda got caught up in that. But I'm gonna head back to bed. Michael, I guess you're welcome to stay. Nice pyjamas by the way" He smirked before closing the door.   
"Oh my god" Michael groaned burying his head in Gavin's chest, flush with embarrassment. Gavin laughed and pulled him closer.   
"S'alright love. It's a hell of a soulmate story"


End file.
